powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcery Priest Meemy
was the high commander who took over the Underground Hades Empire Infershia when Victory General Branken was killed. He wielded an extendable fan, which had a mirror that allowed Meemy to see what was happening on the surface world, but in the Duel Bond, he wielded a Magitopian sword. Meemy was originally a Heavenly Saint, existing previously as , the Heavenly Saint of Lightning. During this period of his life, he studied Magic under the Heavenly Saint Blagel alongside fellow disciple Sungel before pursuing selfish ambitions and joining the ranks of the Infershia. Character History Past ]] He betrayed his comrades by reporting their plans to Absolute God N Ma, leaving Blagel to the mercy of the Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell, and sealing Heavenly Saint Lunagel's memories after she sealed the Hades Gate. Sungel, who had learned of Raigel's treachery, fought him and, upon being turned into a frog, sealed himself and the mummified Raigel in a cave, an event which Raigel swore undying revenge for. Present His lifeless body remained there until it was found by Nai & Mea, who took him to N Ma to be resurrected to replace Branken and so became one of the two magicians in the Infershia's ranks. Meemy, seeing himself a vassal to N Ma, became arrogant and conceded, viewing himself as an Adonis-like figure while he worked hard to bring N Ma into the human world with his clever planning. Because he was a Heavenly Saint, Meemy was also a master of magic himself with an affinity for lightning spells, replacing Dark Magic Knight Wolzard in the process. Meemy is also a coward who on numerous occasions used dirty methods to ensure victory and also ensure his own personal survival. When he first fought against the Magiranger, he used a spell that made him grow to an outrageous size, more than one hundred times larger than MagiKing, though when he fought Magical IronMan Travelion in a later episode he only equaled its size. Meemy thought of marriage between a human and one from Infershia to be an abomination, nonetheless he acted as the priest for Hades Beastman Beserker King Glúm do Bridon's and Yuka Yamazaki's wedding and created the Puppet Ring for Glúm do Bridon to act as Yamazaki's wedding ring. When he became desperate to resurrect N Ma, he sent the Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell and used Forbidden Hades Beasts to do his bidding, as well as resorting to Forbidden Magic, which even the other Infershia don't go near. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger He, Apollos/Agent X, Algolian Baurbon, and Vancuria had Urara Ozu and Jasmine (DekaYellow) captive in the lair. Death Meemy used the Magirangers' Legend powers to revive N Ma, which was successful. He was finally killed off by Hikaru (using Meemy's own sword) in the Magitopia Duel Bond, reverting back to Raigel as his body dissolved into dust. His final words were of the advent of the Infershia Pantheon avenging N Ma. Boukenger vs. Super Sentai Memmy was the first to be bought back to life by the power of the one of Arch Priest Gajah's Gordom Engines provided to Chronos to and aid him in his plan. He teamed up with Chronos to fight HurricaneBlue, AbareBlack, DekaBreak, MagiYellow and BoukenSilver and easily defeated them because they refused to work together. He was shocked to see AkaRed transform into his old enemy, MagiRed. In the end, however, he was used as an ingredient to create a new Precious, the Staff of the Three Philosophers, that powered Chronos up. After Chronos was destroyed by Burning Legend DaiVoyager, so too was the staff, and Meemy along with it. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Meemy is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Hades Beastmen *Hades Beastman Garim the Gremlin (20) *Hades Beastman Beldan the Behemoth (21) *Hades Beastman Kirikage the Ninja (22) *Hades Beastman Belbireji the Incubus (23 & 24) *Hades Beastman Gaston the Thief (25) *Hades Beastman Peewee the Harpy (26) *The Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell **Hades Beastman King of Hell Samurai Shichijuurou (27) **Hades Beastwoman Queen of Hell Siren Neries (27 & 28) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Yeti Zee (27-30) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Kobold Bullrates (27-31) *Hades Machine Golem (31) *Hades Fungal Beast Mold (32) *Hades Beastman Apollos the Demon/Agent X (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) *Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera (33 & 34) *Hades Beastman Barizoku the Zakenna Street Racer (Pretty Cure Crossover) Forms Raigel= Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Arsenal *'Magitopian Sword:' A sword that Raigel wields. He only used it in the Duel Bond. Appearances: MagiRanger Episodes 17 (flashback), 19, 33, 34 |-| Meemy= *Height: 243 cm (92.8 m: giant) *Weight: 95 kg (72.4 t: giant) Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Arsenal *'Extended Fan:' Meemy wields a fan that can change into a staff. It has a mirror that allows Meemy to see what was happening on the surface world. Appearances: Magiranger Episodes 17-25, Bride of Infershia, 26-31, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, 32-34, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai Behind the Scenes Portrayal Meemy, in both his Infershia and Heavenly Saint form is voiced by , using a young Japanese man accent. His suit actor is , who also portrayed MagiMother in the series. Notes *All of Infershia's main villains are based on monsters from classic horror movies. Meemy, as his name suggests, is based on the mummy. Appearances **''Stage 18: Uniting Powers'' **''Stage 19: The Magic Lamp'' **''Stage 20: Kiss Me, Ribbit'' **''Stage 21: Let's Go on the Magic Express'' **''Stage 22: A Date in Kyoto?'' **''Stage 23: Forbidden Magic'' **''Stage 24: As Your Teacher'' **''Stage 25: Stolen Courage'' **''Mahou Sentai Magiranger the Movie: Bride of Infershia'' **''Stage 26: Believe!!'' **''Stage 27: Our Bonds'' **''Stage 28: Eternally...'' **''Stage 29: Repeating "Huh?"'' **''Stage 30: Legendary Power'' **''Stage 31: The Extraordinary Majin'' ** Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger **''Stage 32: Dad's Words'' **''Stage 33: To Infershia'' **''Stage 34: Bonds of Courage'' * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai }} See Also Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Underground Hades Empire Infershia Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Egyptian Themed Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains